To Make You Feel My Love
by Lalenna
Summary: OS Sandle. Repost of the fic that got taken down...minus the lyrics :P Greg helps Sara when she upset.


_Title: To Make You Feel My Love_

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I just borrow them and make then do my bidding. Song isn't mine either. If it was I would use the sales to buy Eric Szmanda._

_A/N: This is a repost of my fic that got taken down a few months back. It got reported for using lyrics in it. Whatever. Anyways its back just minus the lyrics this time :P_

Greg followed Sara s she ran though the corridors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He didn't know what had upset his friend and didn't really care, the fact Sara was upset was enough for him to follow her.

Greg wasn't really surprised when he finally ended up on the roof of the Crime Lab building, a lot of the CSI's liked to go up there when faced with a tough case to clear their head, what surprised him was the image of Sara that greeted him. Sara sat on the hard floor with her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped tight around her legs and tears mixed with the first few drops of rain falling from the Nevada sky, soaking them in seconds as it turned into a cascade of water. Greg sat on the wet floor next to Sara pulling her close to him.

"Sara, honey, it's okay."

The rain stopped a few minutes later almost as quickly as it had arrived leaving a patch of sparkling light far in the distance. Sara's arms slipped from where they ad been clinging to Greg while she had cried.

"You're all wet," Sara stated her voice emotionless.

"I don't care," Greg shrugged, a worried look on his face as he studied Sara as she built her normally indestructible walls.

"But…"

"Sara, look at me," Greg said lifting her face so that she would looked in his eyes. " I don't care about how wet I am. I care about you and if you're upset that's so much more important to me."

"I'm fine, honestly Greg." Sara said turning away from him.

"Liar," Greg challenged her.

"That case just stirred up some bad memories for me; you can't help me fight myself so why bother to try. Grissom couldn't so what makes you think you'd do so much better?" Sara snapped glaring at him but pain showed deep in her eyes.

"I'm not Grissom."

"Just talk to me, I'm surprisingly good at listening you know and even if I wasn't Id listen just because it's you, just so I know that you might smile again because if I'm honest, you're the only reason I want to work here. I could transfer from here, I would miss the guys and everyone but I could make new mates. The only thing I can't replace is you, and I wouldn't want to. You're past, bad memories included; make you the most amazing person I feel for."

Sara threw herself into Greg's arms, tears filling her eyes again. "It happened when I was eight years old…" She started.

Greg listened to everything. Sara amazed him, her passion for her job was clear to him now, the past drove her but it was also slowly wearing at her, tearing her apart, the past stopped her from asking for help, from talking to him.

"I'm always here for you Sar, If you ever want to talk or if you just need a distraction." Greg said pulling her into another embrace.

"Thanks Greg," Sara pulled back slightly smiling softly at him. "We'd better get back before they send out the search teams."

"Are you going to be okay?" Greg watched Sara smile at his concern. Greg smiled back as he felt her link her fingers with his.

"I will be now."

_Lyrics below:_

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  
I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_


End file.
